


Imagine cuddling with Zak...

by moeyywrites



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Themes, Zak Bagans Fluff, Zak Bagans x Reader, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: Well, read the title. :P
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Imagine cuddling with Zak...

You stirred and opened your eyes with the sudden urge to pee. So, you broke free from Zak's limp grasp, and rolled towards the edge of the bed.  
Zak let out a whining groan and reached out for you, halting you just before you reached the edge. You chuckled to yourself and pulled against his grasp.  
"Babe, I'll be right back," you promised, tugging again. Zak's grip on your waist remained.  
"No," he muttered groggily. "You're so warm. Please don't move," he pleaded with his face against the pillow.  
You sighed. "Zak, if I don't move in the next couple of minutes, I'm going to pee on this bed." Zak groaned again, then finally let go before recoiling into a ball. You laughed, then headed to your master bathroom.  
When you returned, you found Zak entangled in the fluffy comforter. The creamy skin of one of his broad shoulders peaked out from under the charcoal blanket. His hair lay in wayward spikes against the crimson pillow. God, he was gorgeous.  
You tugged on the bunches of blanket, forcefully taking some for yourself again while you curled back up against Zak. His long arm curled around your waist and pulled you taut against his bare chest. His heated skin hummed like magic against yours.  
"Mmm," he muttered, savoring the contact. He pressed several scattered kisses onto your forehead while his free hand wandered over your back. Your skin tingled under his touch as his fingers ghosted over every reachable inch.  
Zak's breathing slowed ever so lightly as he drifted back off to sleep. A hint of a smile lingered on his lips. You quickly followed his lead, drifting back to sleep safely tucked in his arms.


End file.
